Destiny's Clean Slate
by NessaFefalas
Summary: Answer to DZ2's Forget-Me-Not challenge. Harry wakes up from his run in with Dementors but cannot remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my response to DZ2's Forget-Me-Not challenge. I own nothing in this world. I hope you enjoy.

A 13 year old boy looked around the room he was in. There were beds along the walls with curtains hiding some of them from the rest of the room. It looked like it was an infirmary of some kind except the walls were made of stone, like they were in a castle. In the bed next to him was a girl that looked around his age with bushy hair. She was so still he was unsure whether she was alive or not. He wondered where he and who he was. As he sat up to get a better look around a matronly woman bustled over to him and started waving a stick and mumbling in an unknown language.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I am Madame Pomfrey, the school mediwitch."

"What school? And who am I for that matter."

"Oh dear! You are Harry Potter and you are in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why don't you stay here and I will go and get someone who will be able to answer any questions you have better. Do you not remember anything?"

Harry shook his head, "Before you go can you answer one more question? Who is that girl in the bed next to me and is she going to be alright?"

"That is Hermione Granger; she has been one of your best friends for two years. She is sleeping and won't wake until tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "She looks pretty. I am glad that she will be okay."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and turned away heading out of the wing to find Professor McGonagall. She wondered what had happened to cause the young Mr. Potter to not remember who or where he was. She hoped that it was only temporary. Hurrying to Prof. McGonagall's office she knocked on the door and entered at the soft response from inside.

"I am afraid that there is a problem with one of your Gryffindors that needs you attention Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall sighed, "Who is it this time Poppy?"

"Harry Potter, he seems to have forgotten who he is and where he is."

"Oh my, that is quite unusual." Minerva got up and followed Poppy out of her office and back to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived she hurried over to Harry's bed and conjured a chair to sit on next to it. Harry watched her in amazement.

"How did you do that, ma'am? That was amazing."

"It is magic, Mr. Potter. You are at this school to learn how to use your magic so that one day you too can do such feats. Tell me what the last thing that you remember is?"

"Waking up here, in this bed about 10 minutes ago."

"You don't remember anything before you woke up, a flash of light or an incantation?"

Harry shook his head, "No nothing else."

Minerva frowned; this didn't seem like anything she had seen before. Memory charms could not erase 12 years of memories; they were only good for short term memories. She did not know of any potions either that could cause this kind of memory loss. Looking at Madame Pomfrey who was watching this entire proceeding, she got up saying to Harry, "Mr. Potter, Madame Pomfrey and I are just going to have a quick chat and I will be right back, will you be alright for a few more minutes?"

Harry nodded and curled up on his bed with a confused frown on his face. Minerva's heart went out to the young boy as she motioned to the medi-witch to come with her a short distance away.

"We need to contact St. Mungos for a mind healer, and maybe a medical Legilimens."

"What about informing the Headmaster?"

"No!" came the sharp response, "After seeing the way that our young Mr. Potter looks when he comes back from his summer holidays I do not think that Albus has the boy's best interests at heart despite what he says."

Poppy nodded, "What about getting Severus to look at the boys mind. I realize that the two don't always get along but he is the most talented Legilimens that I know. He also trained as a Mind Healer while studying for his Potions Mastery."

Minerva thought about it and realized that if they contacted St Mungos it would mean that Albus would find out as he monitored all floo activity that left the castle. Although Severus seemed to have an unfair prejudice against the Potter boy he seemed to be the best option they had. She nodded to Poppy, "You are right. You go get him while I sit and answer any more questions that Mr. Potter may have."

Poppy turned and headed out of the wing to the dungeons while Minerva headed back to Harry's bed.

"Ma'am, not to be rude but who are you and why do you seem to care so much about me?"

Minerva smiled at the young man, "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, you may call me Minerva for now. I am one of your teachers and also the Head of your house."

Minerva then went on to explain about Hogwarts and the houses. She also touched briefly on the wizarding world and how it worked. She explained that there were separate from the non-magical folk, called Muggles. Harry seemed to drink all the information in. He then asked a question that Minerva found to most insightful considering his condition.

"So I am a wizard then and can do magic?"

"Yes you are" was the reply, "Your parents were a witch and wizard and also could do magic, that is how you came by it."

Harry nodded as this seemed to make sense to him, "Could you get my parents, I would very much like to mee…see them. I think that might help me remember, I mean I must have a mum and dad, right?"

Minerva's eyes started to mist up at this request.

"Harry, your parents are dead. They were killed when you were a year old."

Harry's face fell when he heard this. He hoped that seeing his parents would spark some memories. It was starting to worry him that he couldn't remember anything before waking up in this wing.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came back and with her was a tall thin man dressed in black robes that billowed behind him. His skin seemed a little sallow and his nose looked like it had been broken a few too many times. His lips were set in a rather menacing scowl that made Harry cringe and want to hide. Behind him was another man with graying brown hair. His robes were shabby but clean and he had the look of someone who had been quite ill.

"In trouble again, Mr. Potter" The man in black seemed to be rather angry with Harry.

"Severus! Mr. Potter cannot seem to remember anything. I would kindly remind you that he is a child and you are an adult. A teacher at that. You are not required to like your students but you are required to be civil to them. If you cannot fulfill that simple requirement then you may leave and we will floo to St. Mungos for another Healer and Legilimens to help Mr. Potter." Minerva said rather sharply.

Severus looked at Minerva somewhat shocked but nodded and turned to Harry, "I apologize Mr. Potter. It seems that I am in a rather bad mood at the moment."

Harry looked at him and nodded silently. Minerva's defense of him gave him a warm feeling that he was sure he had never felt before.

"Harry, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is going to see if there is some way that we can get your memories back. The man behind him is Professor Remus Lupin. They both are teachers here."

"Mr. Potter, if you could lie down and tell me what is the very first thing that you can remember, as early as possible."

Harry lay down and looked at the man in black, Severus his name was. "The first thing I remember is waking up here. I cannot remember anything before that."

Severus frowned. That was not that answer he hoped to hear. He sat down at on a conjured chair at Harry's head and placed his hands on either side. "Alright Mr. Potter, will you look me right in the eyes. I am going to try and look into your mind, this shouldn't hurt. Try to think back as far as you can, no matter how recent the memory is."

Harry stared into the older man's black eyes and didn't blink. He tried to remember anything before he woke up but it seemed all black to him. He could feel something moving around trying to find memories in his head but it all seemed rather empty, like everything that should be there had been stolen away. Severus continued deeper to Harry's magic core to see if there was damage to it that might have caused such memory loss. As he got closer he came across a series of blocks that were keeping Harry from accessing his magic. Slowly Severus pulled out of Harry's mind.

He looked up at Minerva and Poppy. "There is nothing there. No memories, nothing. I cannot think of anything that could do that."

Poppy looked concerned. "Is there nothing that we can do to help him?"

Severus shook his head. "If I had found anything then we would have been able to use a regimen of potions and Legilimency to help them come back to the surface, however his mind is like someone came in and took all his memories away. There is something else." At this he looked back down at Harry who appeared to be rather frightened. Standing up he motioned to the two witches to give the boy some privacy.

"The boy seems to have some blocks around his magical core. It is like someone did not want him to live up to his potential and bound his magic."

Poppy gasped, "Is there any way to remove the blocks?"

Severus nodded. "They can be removed but it will have to be done slowly or the backlash might seriously cripple him magically."

Minerva sighed, "Who would do such a thing to someone so young?"

Poppy looked at her, "Can you think of no one? I mean why else would he be sent back to live with those Muggles when clearly they are not looking after him?"

Meanwhile Remus had approached Harry and sat down in Minerva's seat.

"Hello Harry, my name is Remus. I was a good friend of your parents."

Harry looked at him and asked in a small voice, "Will I be alright?"

Remus' breath hitched and he grabbed the young man into a hug. "I am sure that you will be perfectly fine. Just because you cannot remember doesn't mean that you are not alright. We will simply have to make new memories for you to enjoy."

Harry stiffened at the embrace initially but eventually relaxed into it. It felt nice to be held like this. He wondered if it happened often to him. After a little while Remus loosened his hold.

"Thank you, sir."

Severus, Minerva and Poppy chose that moment to come back.

"Why don't you get some rest Mr. Potter? This has been a rather trying to day and you are still healing from whatever it was that caused you to lose your memories and brought you here in the first place." Poppy suggested.

Harry nodded and snuggled down into the bed. Minerva, Severus and Remus all made to leave but Harry grabbed Remus' hand. "Could you stay until I fall asleep? I feel safer with you around."

Remus nodded and sat back down as Minerva and Severus turned and left the Hospital Wing.

"I shall be in my office if you need anything." And with that Poppy left the two of them alone. Harry closed his eyes and Remus held his hand and brushed his fingers through the fringe on Harry's forehead. As Harry fell asleep Remus noticed something odd. The lightning bolt scar that had made Harry famous was gone. It was like the tragic events from Harry's past had not touched and left its mark on the young wizard. Destiny was giving one Harry James Potter a clean slate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will be trying to post new chapters once a week. Also I would greatly appreciate reviews. If I get 10 reviews for a chapter I will post the next one sooner.**

The next morning Hermione woke up early and looked around blearily trying to remember the events of the previous evening.

_*Flashback Begin*_

_Harry and Hermione suddenly heard a dog yelp near the lake. "Sirius!" Harry yelled as he turned and headed towards the noise._

"_Harry! Wait!" Hermione called as she followed him. They came across Sirius still in his animagus form trying to escape the rapidly approaching Dementors. There had to be close to a hundred of the dark creatures advancing on the three wizards. Harry was telling Sirius to go while waving his want at them yelling "Expecto Patronum!" He was getting wisps of silver mist coming out of his wand._

_Hermione caught up and told Sirius, "Go! We will be fine! Harry will be devastated if you are caught again."_

_Sirius hesitated before he took off towards the forest. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Help me! We need to hold the Dementors off so that Sirius can get away. Think about happy memories and say 'Expecto Patronum!"_

_Hermione waved her wand and tried to say the incantation, but the effect of the Dementors was too much for her and her vision was starting to darken around the edges. _

_Suddenly one of the Dementors started to lower it hood and wrap a hand around Harry's neck. A huge silver stag burst from his wand at that moment and charged the Dementor. Harry collapsed as the Dementors turned and glided back to the front gates. As Hermione sunk down to her knees she thought she heard someone coming and saw Professor Snape approach them as she finally gave into the darkness that was slowly overcoming her and knew no more._

_*Flashback End*_

She looked across the wing where the red-headed menace, also known as Ron Weasley, was lying. She really was tired of playing at being friends with the boy. It was clear to her that he was only friends with Harry because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. She had also realized that he only tolerated her so that she would help him with his school work. Hermione kept trying to find a way to get Harry to see this but because Ron was his first friend he seemed to be blatantly oblivious to Ron's glaring faults.

Glancing at the bed next to her she found Harry. He seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully considering all that had happened. She hoped that the fact that Sirius got away would help ease the fact that Peter had also escaped. Hermione had heard what Sirius had said about being Harry's godfather. She had hoped that they could have cleared him so that Harry didn't have to go back to the Dursleys.

Just then Harry started to stir, Hermione watched as he sat up and looked around as if searching for someone or something. When his gaze landed on her she gave him a smile and asked, "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry looked confused and replied, "I am alright. Hermione right?"

"Of course. Who did think I was, Pansy Parkinson?"

"Who?"

"Come on Harry! Stop joking around. It's me Hermione, your best friend. Pansy is a Slytherin girl in our year, looks a bit like a pug."

"I am sorry but I don't actually remember anything. It seems that I have lost all my memories. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were here last night and can't seem to figure out what happened. Professor Snape looked into my head and said it was like someone had gone in and taken all my memories."

"Oh. So you don't remember anything at all. Not even your name."

"Not really. I mean Madame Pomfrey told me my name is Harry James Potter but that really doesn't ring any bells for me."

"How strange, I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened with the Dementors last night."

"What is a Dementor and what happened with them?"

Hermione paused and wondered how to explain what the guards of Azkaban were. "Dementors are the guards for the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Do you know about wizards and magic?"

"A little bit. Minerva explained a little bit, mostly about the school and the houses though. She did tell me that I am a wizard and that both of my parents were as well. She also told me that they had died when I was only a baby."

"Minerva? Oh right, Professor McGonagall. Well that is good. At least you know a little bit about where and who you are."

"I guess. I was wondering do I have any other friends? Do people like me?"

Hermione was a little taken back by this question. She wondered if she should tell him the truth or try and keep Ron from getting his hooks back into Harry. Also she wondered if she should tell him about being the Boy-Who- Lived. She decided to not only tell him the truth but also her observations hoping that this time he would listen to her. However she decided to wait on telling him how his parents died and about his celebrity.

"You do have a few friends. That boy across the way has been your 'friend' since your first came to the school two and a half years ago." She held up her fingers to make air quotes around the word 'friend.'

"What do you mean 'friend'?" He asked copying her.

She sighed and explained, "He acts like your friend but I think he is just pretending because you have things that he doesn't and wants other people to like him. He thinks that hanging around you will make him popular with others too."

Harry seemed to consider this. "So he thinks that he is my friend but you think that he is not a good friend?"

Hermione nodded, "Pretty much. I have tried to tell you before but you always felt loyal to Ron as he was the first friend you had ever had."

"Makes sense, thank you for being honest with me Hermione. I don't think I want to be friends with someone like that. Also please don't tell anyone that I have lost my memories. I don't want people to know just yet."

"Of course Harry, I can understand that."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey hearing their voices came out to check up on her two conscious patients.

"How are you feeling this morning Miss Granger? I trust you are feeling better after a good night's sleep." She asked as she waved her wand, performing a diagnostic charm.

"I feel well rested Madame Pomfrey. I was wondering if you could tell me about Harry's condition. If that is okay you Harry?"

"Of course Hermione, I would like to know more about it myself. You mentioned something happening with the Dementors earlier."

Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, "What happened with the Dementors dear?"

Hermione paused re-remembering what happened, "Just before Harry managed a spell to repel the Dementors one of them was lowering its hood and had grabbed Harry around his neck. However before it could Kiss him a silver animal came out of his wand and made all the Dementors go away."

"Hmmm, well there might be an explanation after all. I am going to get Professor Snape up here. He might have a theory on what happened then. Wait here please."

With that she swept back to her office to use the floo. She hadn't wanted to use it last night as it was late and she wasn't sure if the professors were asleep.

A few minutes later Professor Snape followed Madame Pomfrey out her office and swept over to the two teens.

"I hear that there was a mishap with the Dementors last night just before I found you both by the lake. Would you care to repeat to me what you told Madame Pomfrey Miss Granger?"

"Of course Professor, as I told Madame Pomfrey, just before Harry was able to repel with the Dementors with what I believe was a Patronus Charm one of them had lowered its hood and wrapped its hand around Harry's neck. It appeared to be preparing to Kiss him. However before that could happen the Harry cast the Patronus and made all the Dementors leave. Harry then passed out and you came. That is when I passed out as well."

"Thank you Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor for being able to recognize such advanced magic. I believe this might explain the absence of Mr. Potter's memories. I will have to do some looking into this. However if my theory is correct then I believe that Mr. Potter's memories are gone for good."

Harry looked rather crestfallen at this. He had been secretly harboring some hope that this was temporary and that his memories would come back. Now however it seemed that he would never get them back.

Hermione saw this and asked, "When will you know for sure Professor?"

Professor Snape considered the question, "Before the End of Term Feast. Until then Mr. Potter will be required to stay here in the Hospital Wing. I shall send Professor McGonagall in to explain his living situation until then."

With that he swept away and out of the wing. Just as the door closed behind him Ron woke up and looked over at Hermione and Harry.

"What happened with Black and Pettigrew?"

While Hermione told Ron what he had missed after Pettigrew had transformed, leaving out the issue of Harry's missing memories, Harry watched Ron's face for his reaction.

"Really mate? You managed to cast a Patronus charm? How did you manage that? It is well above OWL level. You are so blessed."

Harry just shrugged, "It just kinda happened. It must have been the adrenaline that helped me cast the charm."

Ron looked rather put out that Harry was so nonchalant about it. He also seemed rather jealous that Harry was able to use such advanced magic and he couldn't. Harry could see what Hermione was talking about when it came to Ron. If he was a true friend then he wouldn't be jealous but proud that his friend had managed to defend himself and saved both himself and Hermione from more serious injury.

"Why are you so jealous? It was just luck that I managed to do it. If I hadn't then Hermione and me wouldn't be here. From what I _remember_," Here he looked pointedly at Hermione, "if I hadn't cast that charm then I would have been Kissed and who knows what would have happened to Hermione."

Ron was taken aback, "Whoa mate, there is no need to get huffy. I was just impressed. I am glad that you and Hermione are fine. I wouldn't want to lose my two best friends."

Hermione scoffed quietly at this, "More like you wouldn't want to lose the perks of being around us." She said under her breath.

Luckily Ron didn't hear this. Harry did and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ron, if you are going to get jealous just because I managed to perform advanced magic in a critical situation then I am sorry, I don't want to be friends with someone like that. Maybe when you understand that and grow up a little bit we can try again. Until then please don't call me mate. We are NOT friends."

Ron seemed surprised. He never thought Harry would ever turn his back on him. After all they had been through so much together; he thought that it had created a bond between them that couldn't be broken by simple jealously.

"Fine then Potter, if that is how you feel maybe it is for the better. I didn't really like being friends with a freak like you anyways. What about you Hermione? Are you going to turn on me too?"

Hermione just looked at Ron, "It is not turning on you. It is pointing out a flaw in your character that is hurting those you are 'friends' with. And I agree with Harry. You need to grow up before I can consider being friends with someone like you."

Ron huffed and stood up and walked into the medi-witch's office and asked if he could go. Madame Pomfrey having heard what had happened thought it would be best. She said that he could leave as long as he came to see her if his leg started to ache. She also said that Hermione could go once she had spoken to Professor McGonagall.

With one last glare at his two ex-friends Ron stomped out of the wing and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Hermione shared a look and dug into their own breakfasts that had appeared on their bedside tables.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for all story alerts and favs. I would really appreciate some reviews as well. A Special thanks to DZ2 for the challenge and for the reviews. It inspires me to write more when someone gives me feedback.

Shortly after finishing their breakfasts Professor McGonagall entered the wing and came over to their beds. She pulled up the chair that she had conjured the night before and asked Hermione to recount once again what happened with the Dementors. After hearing it from the bushy haired young woman she sat back and seemed to contemplate what she had just heard. The two patients sat and watched her.

"What do you think happened to me, ma'am?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, having heard Professor Snape's theory and your story, Hermione, I am inclined to agree with him."

"What is Professor Snape's theory?" Hermione wondered, "He didn't tell us. He told us he wanted to check some things first."

"Oh, I thought you knew. Professor Snape believes that when the Dementor tried to Kiss Harry that it had already started to suck part of what makes Harry, Harry from him. Coupled with the patronus it pulled all of his memories out his head and the Dementor 'ate' them."

"Oh, but I thought Dementors sucked out the soul. How is Harry still alive and aware? Wouldn't he have lost at least a part of his soul as well?"

"Technically yes, however there seems to be a rather special circumstance where it concerns Mr. Potter. Have you ever come across the term Horcrux in your Defense studies?"

"No, I do not believe so. What is it?"

Harry was watching the dialogue between Hermione and Minerva and was slightly confused as to what they were getting at.

"Horcruxes are vessels which someone has placed a part of their soul into. It ties the person's spirit to this plane of existence should anything happen it their body. We believe that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named made at least 2 of these Horcruxes."

"But how is that possible? How does someone split their soul?" Harry finally interjected. Hermione seemed anxious to hear the answer as well.

"A person's soul can only split by performing a horrendous act, an act of murder. Now not every murder will cause this. To create a Horcrux takes some planning and preparation. Now we believe that You-Know-Who was planning on creating a Horcrux the night he…"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted. "Harry doesn't remember anything about You-Know-Who."

"Why? What is so special about this You-Know-Who? And what do Horcruxes and he have to do with me?"

Minerva paused, trying to figure out how to tell him. On one hand knowing the truth might make things easier in hiding his memory loss from the rest of the school. However having such knowledge without any of his previous memories might scare the young man. Not telling him just didn't seem like the right thing to do either.

Hermione decided for Minerva by telling Harry, "You-Know-Who, also known as Lord Voldemort," At this both Minerva and Hermione shuddered, "was a very dark wizard. Several years ago he was terrorizing the Wizarding World by killing and torturing those that didn't agree with his ideology."

"What was his ideology?"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Named believed that wizards born to parents that were both wizards called Purebloods were superior to those that had one wizarding parent and one non-wizarding parent, called half-bloods or those that had two non-wizarding parents, called muggleborns."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Minerva picked up the story from there, "Your parents were fighting against You-Know-Who and had escaped capture and torment several times. Eventually they heard that He was starting to hunt for them specifically and went into hiding. They trusted their location to one person however that person betrayed them to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who found them and killed them. He also tried to kill you but something went wrong and you didn't die. The curse rebounded back onto him."

"How did that happen?"

"We are not really sure. However, given recent events we believe that because he didn't manage to kill you, he accidently made you into one of his Horcruxes. Our current theory is that that the piece that the Dementor sucked out was actually the Horcrux."

Hermione figured that she should probably warn Harry about the significance of the curse rebounding. "Harry, the curse that You-Know-Who used is one that there is no way to block or defend against. It is called Avada Kedavra or the Killing Curse. You are the only person who has ever survived it. This has made you a bit of a hero in the Wizarding World."

"How can I be a hero for something that I had no control over and don't even remember happening."

"You see it is not just surviving the curse but because after it rebounded You-Know-Who disappeared and hasn't really been seen for over 10 years."

"Wow."

Minerva could see the raven haired boy was overwhelmed by all the information that they had just given him.

"Harry, I would like you to stay in the Hospital Wing for the next week until the end of term. You won't have to worry about classes as all the exams and that are done."

"Okay. Can Hermione come and visit me?"

"Of course I will Harry. Maybe I will bring up some of my notes and help teach you some of the things that you had learned but forgot."

"That would be nice."

"We should leave now however. We have given you a lot to think about. Hermione I need to discuss with you the item I gave you at the beginning of the year."

"Of course Professor. Bye Harry, take care and get some rest."

With that both Professor McGonagall and Hermione turned and left Harry to rest and think about the revelations that had been revealed to him.

The next week went by rather quickly for Harry. Every morning after breakfast Hermione would come up to the Hospital Wing and they would go through the material that they had learned, starting with their first year. Harry seemed to pick up the practical applications rather quickly but was having issues with the theoretical portions.

By the time the school year was over he was able to perform all the first year spells and was about half way through their first year theory and History of Magic work.

The night of the Leaving Feast Harry finally was allowed to leave the Wing for the feast but had to come back afterwards. Gryffindor had won the House and Quidditch cups that year so the Great Hall was decorated in the red and gold colours of Gryffindor house. Harry sat quietly next to Hermione eating while Ron shot glares at the duo from further down the table. Looking around Harry noticed that Professor Lupin was not at the Head table. Confused he turned and asked Hermione, "Hermione, where is Remus? I haven't seen him since I woke up in Hospital Wing last week."

Hermione bit her lip and frowned, "Professor Snape let slip that he was a werewolf so Professor Lupin left."

"What? He was one of the only people that I knew. I hope that I get to see him again."

"I am sure you will Harry."

The rest of the feast passed without much more passing between the two friends. At the end Hermione walked Harry back to Hospital Wing and gave him a hug before heading off to the Gryffindor tower.

The next day Harry went down to the train station in Hogsmeade in a carriage with Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Harry mostly just looked out the window at the castle got smaller and smaller on the ride down. Upon reaching the train he found a compartment and pulled out his first year History of Magic text book and started reading it. The rest of his group joined him.

"Hey Harry, why are you reading your first year text book? You aren't going to need to know it again, are you?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up at him; Hermione had discreetly told him who was who last night at the feast.

"I figured it can't hurt to go back and read over my old text books. You never know when the information might show up on a major exam."

"Makes sense, I should probably do that too. Maybe it will help improve my marks for next year."

With that Neville went digging around in his trunk for one of his old text books, in this case second year Transfiguration, and started reading too.

The trip back to London seemed to take no time at all. Harry, Hermione and Neville spent it reading. Luna was looking through an old Quibbler issue and Ginny went to look for her brothers after a little while. As they got closer to London Harry began to worry about where he was going to go. He didn't remember his aunt and uncle that he supposedly lived with. He wondered what he should do. He turned to Hermione and nudged her just as the train pulled into the station.

"Hermione, wha…Will you come with me to go find my aunt and uncle?"

Hermione looked up and nodded, "Of course, it is busy out there on the platforms."

Neville, Harry, Luna and Hermione all grabbed their trunks and walked out onto the platform. Luna broke off immediately and went to find her father. Neville started to go off and turned back.

"Maybe we can try and get together at some point over the summer? Owl me when you can get together."

"Sounds like a good idea. I am going to France for the first couple of weeks so maybe sometime after that." Hermione replied. Harry just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Neville turned and walked toward a formidable looking woman with green dress and red handbag.

Harry and Hermione headed toward the barrier into the muggle world to find Hermione's parents and Harry's aunt and uncle. When they reached the other side there was a surprise waiting for them. Standing next to Hermione's parents was Remus Lupin. He was chatting with Emma and Dan while they waited for the two Gryffindors to join them.

Hermione ran over and gave her mom and dad a big hug as Harry approached a little slower. After greeting her parents Hermione turned and introduced Harry to them.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone. This is Harry Potter, one of my best friends at Hogwarts. Harry this is my mom, Emma, and my dad, Dan."

"Nice to meet you both, Hermione has told me a lot about you."

"You too young man, it is nice to finally put a face to all the stories that we have heard about you."

Harry blushed and wondered what she had been saying about him.

"As much as we would like to stay and talk we need to get going Hermione. Sorry to hurry off but we have a lot to do before we take our trip to France for a couple of weeks."

"Bye Harry. I will owl you when I get back."

"Good-bye Hermione, have a fun time."

The two friends hugged and Hermione left with her parents with a wave to Harry and Remus, who had been standing off to the side watching the goings on. Harry turned to Remus gave him a small smile.

"Hi Remus, it is good to see you again. I heard that you quit being a teacher at school. I am sorry to hear that."

"It is alright Harry. I expected that I would have to if anyone found out. Anyways shall we go?"

"Go where? I thought I had to go with my aunt and uncle."

"Not anymore. After talking it out with Minerva we decided that because of your situation it would be better if you stayed with someone that you at least remember. This way we can also work on trying to catch you up and a few other things over the summer."

"Sounds good, lead on Remus."

With that the two of them headed out into the muggle world and off to have a peaceful summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not posting sooner. Yesterday was rather busy and I haven't really been doing much writing as life has been hectic. Next week's update might be later as well. Hopefully I will have everything all sorted out after that. Don't forget to review.**

Harry and Remus walked out of King's Cross station where Remus hailed a cab and had it take them to an address just outside of London. They got out and Remus paid the driver. The building appeared to be an old warehouse that had been converted into flats. Remus' flat was on the top floor with access to the roof.

Harry felt a little bit nervous around Remus after hearing from Hermione that he was a werewolf. He figured that seeing as he would be staying with Remus he should find out what that would mean and what would happen when it came to the full moon.

"Remus, Hermione told me that you are a….are a werewolf. What does that mean, especially with me staying here?"

Remus closed his eyes and thought about what to say. "Well things won't be too affected by my…..furry problem. Before the full moon I will be taking a potion that makes me tame. I will spend the night of the full moon up on the roof and you will stay down here in the flat. Under no circumstances are you to come up and see me until the sun is up. I will be very tired for a couple of days before and after so you might be on your own a lot during that time."

Harry thought about this and realized that it didn't seem to be too difficult. He nodded and started looking around the flat. It was only a one bedroom but otherwise it seemed spacious enough.

"You don't mind kipping on the couch for a little while, do you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and placed his trunk off to the side of the living room. It wasn't a huge room but it was spacious enough that they wouldn't be tripping over each other. The kitchen seemed a little small but Harry figured that it seemed alright for just one person.

"Did you want something to eat?" Remus asked from the kitchen.

"Not right now, I ate on the train."

"Okay, well if you want anything just help yourself. I want you to feel at home here."

Meanwhile at the Ministry Sirius Black was walking into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a cage in his hand. In the cage was a rat that was missing a toe on its front forepaw.

The Aurors seemed rather shocked to see the most wanted man in Britain just walking right into their office. They started to draw their wands and were ready to stun the man when he stated, "I am here to prove that I am innocent. In this cage is the real culprit, Peter Pettigrew."

This statement brought a lot of shocked expressions from the surrounding Aurors. A rather dark man came forward and took the cage from Sirius and led him to an interrogation room.

The next couple of hours were a blur for Sirius. He had to repeat his story over and over again as the Aurors tried to make sense of what he was telling him. They tried to trip him up and find flaws in his story but after a while they finally put Sirius into a holding cell for the night.

The caged rat had been put aside for the time being. However now that Sirius story seemed to be plausible the DMLE turned its attention to the rat that Sirius claimed was Peter Pettigrew. It seemed to be a rather simple test. The dark Auror that had originally led Sirius to Interrogation, whose name was Kingsley Shacklebolt, took the cage into a holding cell. He then closed the door and opened the cage. The rat tried running away but Kingsley quickly cast the animagus revealing spell on the escaping rodent. It hit dead on and like watching a film in fast forward the rat quickly sprouted arms and legs and a head. After a couple of seconds standing in the holding cell was Peter. Kingsley cast the body bind on the animagus and left again to get the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

The next couple of weeks were a blur for Sirius and Peter. Their days were filled with questions and spells. At one point they were both given veritaserum to try and prove the truth of their statements. Finally one day Kingsley entered Sirius' cell to give him some news.

"Tomorrow there will be a trial in front of a small portion of the Wizengamot. They will examine all the evidence and your statements over the last couple of weeks. After that they will decide what will happen with you and Pettigrew."

"Thank you Kingsley. I appreciate all that you and DMLE have done in trying to clear my name."

"You're welcome but we were just doing our jobs. Oh, also the Wizengamot may ask how you got out of Azkaban. They will want to close up any holes in the security."

"Of course, until tomorrow then."

The next day seemed to come faster that Sirius expected. Before he knew it Kingsley was coming into his cell and leading him to the courtroom. As he entered the room he looked around and noticed that there were only a few people there. Minister Fudge, DMLE Head Amelia Bones, Supreme Mugwamp Albus Dumbledore and a court scribe. There were two chairs with chains wrapped around the feet on a dais at the front of the subterranean chamber. In one of the chairs sat Peter Pettigrew with the chains wrapped around his legs and arms, keeping him in the chair. Around his neck was a collar. Sirius assumed that the collar was to keep him from transforming.

Sirius sat in the other chair and the chains only wrapped lightly around his wrists. He looked down at them in surprise. He was on trial, normally they would wrap around the suspect's arms and legs to keep them from trying to escape. He looked up at the officials and waited for them to start the proceedings.

Amelia stood and started the proceedings.

"We are here today to determine the events of October 31st, 1981 leading up to the betrayal and death of James and Lily Potter. We have already reviewed the interviews of both suspects that have taken place over the last couple of weeks. Now we have a couple more questions for each of you before passing judgment. We are going to administer Veritaserum before proceeding."

Kingsley stepped forward with a vial of clear liquid and forced Peter's mouth open and poured three drops on his tongue. Then he made Peter swallow the potion. Almost immediately he eyes started to glass over.

Minister Fudge started the questions.

"State your name for the record."

"Peter Ryan Pettigrew."

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper and did you tell the location of the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, I was and did."

"What happened when Mr. Black confronted you in the Muggle street?"

"I attempted to put the blame on Sirius, when he drew his wand I blew up the street behind me and cut off my finger with a spell and transformed. I then escaped into the sewers to hide with the other rats before the Aurors arrived on the scene."

The three officials looked at each other. They seemed to be communicating with just a look. During this Kingsley gave Peter the antidote.

"Thank you Mr. Pettigrew. For your crimes, which include being an unregistered animagus, being a Death Eater and follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and finally betraying the Potters that lead to their deaths and the orphaning of one Harold James Potter, we sentence you to being given the Dementor's Kiss. This sentence will be carried out on the 31st of July in exactly one week's time. Until then you will be held in holding cells here in the Ministry of Magic. Once your sentence has been carried out, your body will be transported to Azkaban prison until such time that your body dies."

At this two Aurors entered the courtroom, unchained Peter and carried him off. Peter seemed rather unconcerned with all of this. It was almost like he was resigned to his punishment. Sirius wondered if he had been spending time with some Dementors already. Once Peter was out of the courtroom the Minister, DMLE Head and Chief Warlock turned their attention to him.

"Now Mr. Black, due to Mr. Pettigrew's confession we have no reason to believe that you are guilty of betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who, however in the interest of following protocol we must still question you."

Kingsley stepped forward again with the vial of Veritaserum. Sirius willingly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Kingsley smiled and shook his head slightly. He poured the required three drops of potion on Sirius' tongue and Sirius swallowed. He felt the potion take effect and looked to Amelia to start questioning him. However to his surprise it was Albus who started things off.

"State your name for the record."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater or follower of Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I have not."

"How did you escape Azkaban Prison one year ago?"

"I am an animagus. I transformed and managed to slip through the bars of my cell. The Dementors could not sense me as animal emotions are less complex than humans. I then swam to the mainland."

Again the official seemed to be communicating with just a look while Kingsley administered the antidote to Sirius.

"Thank you Mr. Black for your cooperation in this." Minister Fudge continued, "As you have already served 12 years in Azkaban we shall consider your sentence for being an unregistered animagus served. However you will now be required to register yourself with the proper Ministry department."

Sirius just nodded, he had expected he would have to register. All in all he figured he was getting an alright deal. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Although we have found you not guilty of being a Death Eater, there is one other thing that we have to discuss with you. As most people are aware you were made Harry Potter's godfather and guardian should anything happen to James and Lily. Due to your imprisonment and being an unregistered animagus we have revoked your guardianship over the young Mr. Potter."

Sirius was flabbergasted. If the chains had been removed he would have stood and possibly charged the Headmaster. Instead he chose to verbally express his objection over this turn of events.

"That is crap!" he yelled, "The imprisonment is not my fault. If it is my mental health that is the concern then I will go see a Mind Healer. I was made guardian of Harry and he will live with me no matter what you say. Now release me from these chains."

Amelia waved her wand and released him. At that point he stormed off and out of the courtroom. As he left the room Kingsley was waiting outside to escort him back to the DMLE to do the paperwork for his release. It was July 30th.

The month of July passed quickly for Harry and Remus. The night of the full moon went by without a hitch. Harry didn't even really notice when Remus went up to the roof or when he came back down. He managed to finish all his first year textbooks and theory and was nearly done his second year textbooks as well. Remus had been a big help, having been a teacher he was able to explain what Harry was reading simply enough. At the rate that Harry was learning he hope to be all caught up on his classes by the time he went back to Hogwarts in September. Although he wasn't able to actually practice the spells themselves he did practice the want movements and incantations with a twig that Remus had gotten off a tree outside.

Hermione had written Harry about two weeks into summer after she got back from France. They had arranged to get together the day after his birthday at Diagon Alley. Harry was hoping that his letter with his supply list had arrived by then. Hermione had already told him that when his birthday was and when the letters came was around the same time.

There had also been letters from Ginny Weasley and a Neville Longbottom. Harry remembered them from the train ride back to London. They had asked how his summer was going and when he was going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. He had owled both of them back telling them of his plans to meet Hermione on the first of August. Ginny had told him how Ron was moping around the Burrow all summer bad mouthing Harry and Hermione. Harry had kind of laughed at that and realized that he had made the right decision in not trying to remain friends with the red head.

Remus had been receiving a couple letters that looked rather official over the last couple of days. Harry was a little curious as to what that was about but couldn't work up the nerve to ask. Whenever one of the letters would arrive Remus would take it into the bedroom to open and read them.

On the last day of July another one of those letters arrived late in the afternoon and as usual Remus took it into the bedroom and closed the door. Shortly after Harry heard a whoop from behind the door. He went and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there Remus?" he asked.

Remus opened the door and looked at Harry, "Yes everything is perfect. Is there anything special that you want to do tomorrow besides going to Diagon Alley?"

Harry shook his head.

"Alright then. Would you be alright if we met a friend after we finish shopping?"

"Sure, is it someone that I should know?"

"Yes but he will understand if you don't remember him."

"Okay then, well I'm going to go and finish up my reading then head to sleep."

"Good night then Harry."

"Good night Remus."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Typing is an ordeal at the moment as I have injured my right wrist. Hopefully I will be able to get the chapters moving again. I have lost my momentum and am working on getting it back. It might be a couple of weeks before the next chapter will be posted._

The next morning dawned bright and clear for Harry. After he woke up he noticed that there were three owls waiting for him to relieve them of their letters and packages. He sat up and stretched. Digging through his stuff he found some owl treats he gathered up the letters and packages and sent the owls on their ways, except for Hedwig who went to her perch and settled in to sleep for the day.

Looking at the writing on the first package and recognized the writing as Hermione's. He opened it to find a mostly empty box; all there was in the box was a letter. Taking it out he opened it and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Surprise! There is no gift as I figured that as we would be seeing each other later today I would give you your gift at Diagon Alley. However I thought you would like to receive something first thing this morning as well so here you go. See you later Harry!_

_Love_

_ Hermione_

Folding the letter back up Harry put aside and opened the other letters from Ginny and Neville. They also wished Harry and happy birthday and that they would meet up at Diagon Alley.

As he was finishing reading them Remus came out of the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Harry, how does it feel?"

"Thanks Remus. Honestly it doesn't feel all that different than yesterday."

"Understandable. What time were we meeting your friends in Diagon Alley?"

"Around one I believe. I wanted to go early and stop by Gringotts to get some money and figure out my account…again."

"We can do that. How about we leave here about 11:30 and go to the Leaky Caldron for lunch as a treat?"

"Sounds good, then I am going to try and read some more before we go. Unless there is anything you wanted to do before then?"

"Actually Harry I was thinking that we should discuss your parents wills. I did some checking and realized that they had never been read. The wills could not be read unless you were able to be there as the heir to the Potter line. For some reason the owls that the goblins were sending never got through and the last time you were there you were with Hagrid and apparently the goblins do not trust him as he is very much attached to Albus."

"Maybe we should talk to the goblins when we go to Gringotts then."

"I was thinking after we meet up with my friend later in the afternoon. He was also a friend of your parents and should also be there when the wills are read."

"That works. I am looking forward to seeing what my parents wanted as I cannot remember anything about them."

"Okay then, with that settled I am going to go finish getting ready to go while you read. I will come and get you in a couple of hours so that we can head out and have lunch."

Harry nodded and pulled out his Transfiguration text book. Remus went to the bathroom and started the shower.

The next couple of hours went quickly. Before Harry knew it they were leaving the flat and walking through London to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there they found a table in a secluded corner out of view of the main traffic coming and going to the Alley. After lunch they headed out back and into the Alley. As they walked in Harry felt his jaw drop. The place was bustling and full of lost of wizards and witches in many different coloured robes and there was all sorts of stores that sold anything a wizard could ever want or need.

Remus let Harry gape at everything as he led him further down the Ally towards a large white marble building about halfway down. When they reached it and they entered into the lobby and walked up the one of the counters and the goblin sitting at it. Remus took out a small gold key and said, "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal. As well he would like to make an appointment for later this afternoon to have his parent's wills read."

The goblin looked up at Remus and gave both of them a scrutinizing look, "And who are you?"

"I am Remus Lupin."

The goblin nodded, "Alright, I shall speak with Chief Ragnok and have your appointment time when you come back from Mr. Potter's vault."

At a signal from the goblin behind the counter another goblin came up to the duo and led them to a door that led to what appeared to be an underground cavern. They all climbed into a cart and with the goblin driving. Harry grinned during the entire wild ride while Remus seemed a little dizzy.

When they got to the vault Remus guided Harry on how much that he needed to take. He explained how the coins worked as well. Then after another short ride they were back in the lobby. They were met by the same goblin, who they learned was named Griphook, as earlier. He gave them their appointment time for the will readings.

Leaving the bank they met Hermione as she was entering with her parents to exchange their pounds sterling for Galleons. Harry and Remus waited off to the side while they finished their transaction and then the group left together.

They then went back to the Leaky Caldron to wait for Neville and Ginny. They didn't have long to wait. Ginny arrived with the twins, Ron and their mother but upon spotting Harry and his group she spoke briefly with her mom before joining Harry and giving him a hug for his birthday.

Neville got there shortly after alone.

"Sorry I am late; Gran wasn't comfortable with me going by myself so I had to wait for her to be ready to bring me to the Caldron. She is going to wait for me inside."

"That is okay Neville, you aren't really late. Ginny just got here."

The group set off with the adults following the teens as they went from shop to shop gathering their supplies for the upcoming school year. When they got to the book shop Hermione pulled Harry aside and asked him how his studying was going.

"I am just about done with the second year. Remus has been going over it with me and has been a huge help. He said that next week I should be able to start on my third year work."

"That's great! How has it been living with Remus?"

"Great, he has been telling me a few things about the past year to help me get along when we go back to school in September. However there are a few things that I am going to need help with. Will you be able to help when we go back?"

"Of course! Have you thought about if you are going to keep your electives or change them as you don't remember the stuff that you learned last year for them?"

"Not really, I should talk to Remus and then I will make a decision."

"Well let's find a couple of books that are on the list for the other electives and see if you like any of them."

Looking at the books Harry thought he might want to try Arithmancy but wanted to keep Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had checked with Remus and he had said that he had taken Arithmancy and would be able to catch Harry up. He also suggested that Harry write to Professor McGonagall and ask about switching. Harry decided that he would do that when he first got back to the flat.

Once all the shopping was done Ginny met back up with her family and they left. Everyone else walked back to the Leaky Caldron to meet up with Neville's Gran. While there both Hermione and Neville gave Harry a gift for his birthday. From Hermione he got a book on Mind Magics, things such as Occulmency and memories. From Neville it was another book. This one was about pureblood cultures and a list of the Ancient and Most Noble houses.

Harry thanked both of them just as a man walked into the pub; he had black hair and what seemed to be a devil may care attitude. Remus spotted him and waved him over. Everyone else looked up as he joined them.

"Harry, Neville, Augusta, May I introduce Sirius Black."

Neville and his Gran's reactions were a sharp intake of breath; Hermione was excited to see him walking around in public. Sirius nodded to everyone and sat down next to Harry.

After a short time of conversation Neville, his Gran, Hermione and her parents all had to head out.

Once they had left Remus turned to Sirius, "Padfoot, there is something that we need to talk to you about. As we have some time before our appointment at Gringotts this seems to be the perfect time."

"Sure Moony, should we have some privacy first?"

Remus nodded and waved his wand putting up some privacy wards and silencing charms. He then turned to Sirius and after nodding to Harry took a breath and decided to just get it over with.

"Harry lost his memories."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has been a little hectic. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story thus far. It is great to have such wonderful feedback. **

Sirius blinked a couple of times. "Say again?"

"Harry here had an accident about a month and a half ago and has lost all memory of his life prior to then."

Harry seemed to be trying to hide a little as Sirius looked at him questioningly. He blushed a little and nodded at the unspoken question.

"What kind of accident?"

"The Dementors at Hogwarts attacked him. He was nearly kissed and as that was happening he cast a Patronus Charm and it caused all of his memories to disappear."

"Oh my god. That must have been right after I escaped."

Glancing at his watch Remus realized that they had to get to Gringotts for the will reading.

"It is time to go, if you have any more questions they will have to wait until after the readings."

The trio stood up and headed back to the wizarding bank. Upon arrival they were shown to a private room where a goblin that they had not met before was waiting for them. The goblin appeared to be older than most of the ones that worked out in the main lobby. He was dressed in a forest green suit with an ivory shirt and black tie. All three seemed a little taken aback at his muggle looking attire.

"Good afternoon, I am Chief Ragnok. Is this all that will be present for the reading of the wills of Lily and James Potter?"

Remus and Sirius bowed respectively to the goblin and Remus replied. "Yes, this is all."

Ragnok nodded and motioned everyone to sit down at the table in the middle of the room. After they all had been seated, Ragnok opened a parchment envelope and pulled out a rather thick pack of parchment and started to read aloud.

_I, James Charles Potter, claim that this is my Last Will and Testament, to be implemented upon my death._

_If I am survived by my wife Lily Rose Evans-Potter then she is to inherit all that I own minus those items I bequeath to others as stated in this will. As well she is to have sole custody of our son Harry. If Lily is to die before me or around the same time then everything is to go to our son Harrison James Potter and he is to be emancipated on his 13__th__ birthday or whenever this will is enacted, whichever happens latest._

_To my son Harry, I leave you a trust account that is to be used for your schooling and supplies to live. Upon your 17__th__ birthday or your emancipation, whichever occurs first, you are to receive access to the Potter vault, as well as the title of Lord Potter. You are to become the owner of Potter Manor._

_To my best friends Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin I leave a sum of 1,000,000 Galleons each. Don't argue you two. Also I leave custody of Harry to Sirius until such time as he is emancipated. Under no circumstances is he to be placed in the care of Lily's sister Petunia._

_Signed: James Charles Potter_

_Witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Lily Rose Potter née Evans_

Ragnok looked up and asked, "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, so Ragnok continued on to the next will, Lily's.

_I, Lily Rose Potter née Evans, claim that this is my Last Will and Testament, to be implemented upon my death._

_If I am survived by my husband James Charles Potter then he is to inherit all that I own minus those items I bequeath to others as stated in this will._

_To my son Harry, I leave all that I own if I have survived James._

_To Sirius Orion Black I leave custody of my son until his emancipation. Again he is not to be left with my sister Petunia due to her hatred of the magical world._

_Signed: Lily Rose Potter née Evans_

_Witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Remus John Lupin_

_James Charles Potter_

Once Ragnok had finished reading the two wills Sirius and Remus seemed to have a little bit of moisture in their eyes. They bowed their heads and privately grieved for their lost friends. Ragnok looked at his pile of parchment and pulled out an envelope. Handing it to Harry he explained.

"There is also a letter for you Harry from your parents."

Opening it quickly Harry started to read it to himself, about halfway through he bowed his head and took a few deep breaths. Once he had finished reading it Harry looked at Ragnok and asked, "Would I be able to get a list of all that items included in my inheritance? Also may I receive the forms for the emancipation?"

Ragnok nodded, handing over the last sheaf of parchment and said, "I will go and get the forms to access all of your inheritance and to start the emancipation process. While I do that here is the list of items included in your inheritance."

Standing up he left the room to get the forms. Sirius having regained his composure turned to Harry and asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

Harry seemed to take a moment before answering.

"I am alright. It was just nice to hear from my parents. I may not remember them but for them to leave me a message saying that they love me and are proud of me no matter what has happened."

Sirius nodded and reached over to give Harry a hug. Ten minutes later Ragnok came back into the room carrying another small pile of parchment. Harry seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the amount that he appeared to have to go through. Placing the pile on the table Ragnok explained, "I know that this seems to be a lot to go through. Something has come to my attention that there is more than just the Potter family that you are heir to. Your mother was unaware of this when she was alive but her family is actually an old Pureblood line. However due to unknown circumstances each generation had more and more Squibs were being born into the family. Lily was the first witch born into the Evans family in over 100 years. As you are a wizard from the Evans line due to your mother you are heir to the magical part of the inheritance."

Remus and Sirius seemed shocked whereas Harry seemed to just be rolling with all the information he was being given, either that or he was just too overwhelmed to react anymore.

Slowly they went through the forms and Ragnok explained what each thing was and what it meant before Harry signed the forms. All in all it took half an hour to get through them all. Once all of that was done Harry and Sirius took a trip down to the Potter and Evans vaults to pick up the books that list all the contents of the vaults. Once they came back up and rejoined Remus and Ragnok in the lobby there was one more thing that needed to be done.

"May I see your wand?" Ragnok asked.

Harry looked a little unsure but reluctantly handed it over. Ragnok took it and ran his hand over the length while chanting under his breath. Once he was done he handed the wand back to Harry.

"I have just removed the Trace from your wand. Because you are now emancipated the Ministry does not need to track your magic use. You are also allowed to use magic outside of school."

Harry nodded and exhausted the trio finally left the bank.

Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and Muggle London the three adults ran into an unexpected person. Severus Snape was waiting for them just outside the pub. Sirius' hand went suspiciously close to his wand upon noticing the Potions Master. Severus didn't seem too perturbed by the action.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know if you were aware of it but we found blocks on your magic. This is not something that we should discuss in the street. Could we go somewhere more private to discuss removing these blocks?"

Harry looked at Remus in question. Remus nodded and motioned Snape to follow him. Turning the werewolf led everyone into the pub and to a corner table. Once everyone had sat he threw up so privacy and anti-eavesdropping charms.

Once the charms were cast Severus started his explanation, "Now that you are officially an adult you should have access to all of your magic. However there are block that restrict your access. To remove these blocks we must be do it slowly. From now until the start of school you will need to take a potion that will slowly start to dissolve the blocks. When you arrive back at Hogwarts in September we will go through the second and final stage to finish removing the blocks on your magic."

He then handed a satchel to harry, when he opened it he found a bunch of potion vials. Lifting one out he examined the pale blue liquid inside.

"You will need to take one dose everyday at around the same time of day."

Harry nodded. Having fulfilled his purpose the Hogwarts professor stood and with a nod left the pub. Sirius watched him leave with a thoughtful expression on his face. Replacing the vial in to the satchel Harry stood, "Can we go home now? I feel rather tired."

Remus nodded and led Sirius and Harry back to his flat. Once they got there , there was some rearranging of the sleeping arrangements with Sirius deciding to sleep on the roof as the weather was warm enough and he hated to be kept indoors for long. Finally after a light supper the three wizards went to bed early. They had a lot of information to digest and all were exhausted from the revelations that had been sprung upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I meant to post this a while ago but life caught up with me and am finally remembering to post this. I am sorry for the delay.**

The next morning after enjoying breakfast Remus decided that they should take a look at finding a bigger place now that the three of them were going to be sharing a place. At least until Harry went back to Hogwarts. Harry offered one of the properties that he had inherited from his parents. Aside from Potter Manor he had also received Godric's Hollow. The house where he and his parents had been living when they were attacked and his parents were killed.

Sirius and Remus seemed a little concerned about that but in the end it seemed to be the best option.

"I think that Godric's Hollow would the best one to check out." Harry stated. "The manor sounds like it might be a little too big for three people. The only concern is that it is where Voldemort," Sirius gasped slightly, "attacked us but I don't have any memories of that. What do you two think?"

Remus nodded, "I didn't see it after the attack and I do know that it was restored about a year later. It is still hidden from the public however. Just not by the same means as when you were using it to hide."

Sirius seemed to be lost in his memories for a moment, when he spoke it was as if he was somewhere else in his mind, "I don't know if I could ever go back there. After finding James and Lily dead in that house and seeing the damage it will be hard to live there with that knowledge."

Remus looked at his friend and patted him on the back, "If you are not going to be okay with it we don't have to go there."

Sirius seemed to shake himself and came back to the present, "No, I will be fine, eventually. I might need a little time but the memories are not exactly the strongest ones of that house."

"So that is settled then," Harry stated. "Do you think we could go over there now and take a look at it to see if it will work for us?"

Remus nodded and Sirius just shrugged, "Sure why not. No time like the present."

With that they apparated to the scene of the infamous attack on Hallowe'en 1981 with Remus taking Harry along with him. Arriving at the house they found that it had indeed been repaired and seemed to be still in good condition, as if someone had come by on a regular basis and done the basic upkeep on the cottage. Entering through the front door they were surprised when there was a pop and a house elf stood before them.

"Hello Masters, I's is Dot. Welcome to Godric's Hollow."

Remus stared at the little creature with surprise. "Dot, you are still around? I did not expect to see you again."

"Yes Master Remus, I is still here. After Master James and Mistress Lily died I's is going to back to Potter Manor with the other Potter elves. I is waiting for Master Harry to come and meet us but it never happened. I's is keeping this house clean after the wizards came and fixed it all up."

Harry had been watching the elf talk to Remus and upon hearing that she was one of the elves that his family had owned stepped forward to get a closer look. Dot noticed the movement and turned her attention to Harry.

"Master Harry! It's being so good to see you! We's been wondering when you would come home."

Harry nodded to the elf, "Thank you Dot. I only just learned about this house. I had an accident a couple of months ago and lost all my memories."

Dot looked sad but didn't comment on the statement. She simply nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

"Would you be able to show us around? We are thinking we might move in here as Remus' flat is too small for the three of us."

Dot nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, I's can be doing that. Will you also be taking on the Potter elves now that you have got the houses?"

Harry looked confused at this request. Looking up at Sirius he seemed to ask silently what she meant. Sirius looked back and nodded, "Although the elves are owned by the Potter family after each head passes the new head of the family must bind the elves to himself so that they might continue to be connected to the family itself."

Harry thought about this, "What would happen if I didn't?" Dot seemed scared at this comment and Sirius quickly explained.

"All house elves need to be bound to a family in order for their magic to work. Now the Potter elves are technically still bound but if you were to refuse to renew that bond then they would lose their magic and die.

Harry seemed shocked at this and turning to Dot he smiled, "Of course I will take on the Potter elves. They are bound to my family and I would not like to cause the death of any living being."

Dot smiled and jumped excitedly on the spot for a couple of minutes. Then, remembering her place proceeded to show them around Godric's Hollow. On the main floor there was the entry way, off to the one side was the formal living room, it was decorated simply with white walls and nice brown coloured furniture. On the other side of the entry from the living room was the formal dining room. It again had white walls and the table that appeared to seat 8 people comfortably was a beautiful blonde wood. Further into the house off the dining room was a large gourmet kitchen. It appeared to have not just magical cooking appliances but muggle ones too. Across from the kitchen was a large family room. Finishing off the main level was a small two piece powder room. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and two full four piece washrooms. In the basement there was a potions lab set up.

Once the tour was done Harry asked Dot to go and get all the Potter elves and bring them to the cottage so that he might renew the bond between them and the Potter family. Dot nodded and popped away.

While they waited for Dot and the other Potter elves to return Harry turned to Sirius and asked, "What do I have to do to renew the bond?"

Sirius thought for a moment and then answered, "You simply have to hold each elf's hand and say 'I bind you to the Potter family from now until death.'"

Harry nodded, "Seems easy enough."

Suddenly there were 4 pops and the Potter elves stood before Harry. Dot stepped forward and introduced them.

"These being Mopsy, Max and Rosey."

All 4 elves were dressed in Grecian style dresses, or for Max a toga, with the Potter crest attached at the right shoulder.

Harry knelt down before the elves and said, "It is good to meet all of you. I hope that I will be a good master to you."

With that he proceeded to renew the bond between the elves and the Potter family. After he finished with each elf there was a small flash of light and the elf seemed to stand up a little straighter.

Once he was finished Mopsy, Max and Rosey popped away while Dot stayed to see if there was anything else that they needed from her. Receiving a negative response she smiled and popped away too, after telling them if they needed anything to just call her name.

Alone Remus turned to Sirius and asked, "So, how are you feeling about staying here now?"

Sirius smiled and replied, "I think it will do nicely. Shall we go home and pack?"

Harry and Remus nodded and after calling Dot and telling her that they would be moving into the cottage they went back to Remus flat to pack up their stuff.

With neither Sirius or Harry having much stuff it didn't take them long to pack up. Helping Remus pack his stuff, with some magical help of course, it only took them a couple of hours. Before leaving Remus spoke to his landlord and told him that he was moving out of the flat.

Taking all their stuff to Godric's Hollow they set about unpacking everything. Stopping for a bit to have some lunch. Dot seemed rather excited to have somebody to take care of and out did herself even with a simple lunch. While unpacking Sirius realized that Harry needed new clothes, both muggle and wizarding. Another shopping trip was planned for later in the week once they had gotten settled into their new place.

As all the bedrooms were roughly the same size with the only difference being that the master bedroom had its own en suite bathroom it was decided that Harry would take the master. Remus and Sirius were happy with having to share a bathroom between them.

That night they had a lovely dinner made by Dot and went to bed feeling relaxed and happy to be all together at last.

The next month quickly for the wizards living at Godric's Hollow, the shopping trip for clothes went well. Now Harry had a full wardrobe of both muggle and wizarding clothes that fit him and were of good quality.

Throughout the month Harry had caught up all of schoolwork. Being able to practice magic outside of school had helped him to catch up as he found actually doing the spells easier than learning the theory. Armed with the knowledge that he had forgotten Harry felt ready to take on the new school year. He had written Professor McGonagall and had switched his electives; instead of taking Divination he was taking Arithmancy.

At one point Ginny had written him about the Quidditch World Cup. Not really knowing about Quidditch anymore all Harry really got was that the Irish team had won despite the Bulgarian Seeker, some guy named Krum, had caught the Snitch. After that letter Harry had asked Sirius and Remus to explain the game to him. He learned that he had been the team Seeker at school.

Before they knew it September first was upon them. The new school year was about to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I can't seem to get these out in a timely fashion. I seem to have lost momentum but I will continue this story. Chapters may take a while but I will finish it. Please bear with me and continue to review. Thank you!**

On September 1st Harry rose early and went down to the kitchen. Dot was there making a big breakfast for him. Sirius wasn't up yet but Remus was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts Harry?" He asked the young man.

Harry nodded and joined the werewolf at the table. As he sat down Dot sat a plate of waffles with raspberries and bacon in front of him.

"Thank you Dot, this looks wonderful." Dot smiled excitedly and went back to making some breakfast for when Sirius got up. He was a bit of a late riser but promised that he would be up in time to take Harry to King's Cross to catch the Express.

"Are you all packed, Harry?" Remus asked as he took a bite of toast and butter that Dot had placed in front of him.

Harry nodded, "Yep, I finished packing up last night. I didn't want to be late in catching the train this morning. Although if Sirius doesn't hurry and get up soon then that won't matter."

Remus grinned, "You could always go and wake him up." He suggested.

Harry thought about it for a minute than got a rather playful smile on his face. As soon as he had finished his waffles and bacon he got up and ran up the stairs to Sirius bedroom. Remus counted slowly to thirty then he heard a loud yell from Sirius and a lot of laughter from Harry. A few minutes later a dripping wet Sirius walked into the kitchen and dropped into a chair like a sack of potatoes.

"You okay there Sirius? You look a little wet." Remus snickered at the animagus.

Sirius grumbled something incomprehensible and asked Dot for a cup of coffee. Once he got it he gulped down the cup, then got up and got a second cup which he nursed while eating his breakfast.

Half an hour later they heard a thump-thump down the stairs and Harry brought his trunk down to wait by the front door. Harry was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes as he felt it would be easier to just put them on before boarding the bus then finding a place to change later in the day. Also they weren't planning on going through the Muggle part of the station.

At 10:30 the three wizards apparated with Sirius taking Harry via Side-Along unto Platform 9 ¾. When they got there Harry was immediately attacked by someone with very busy brown hair. Hermione gave Harry a huge hug then let go and said hi to Sirius and Remus. After pleasantries had been exchanged Harry and Hermione set about finding a compartment to stow their trunks. They then went to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus.

As they were saying their goodbyes Neville and Ginny had arrived and joined them. Ron had also arrived but was avoiding the foursome by staying at the opposite end of the train. Suddenly the whistle shrilled letting everyone know that the train was about to leave. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all scrambled onto the train and waved good bye to everyone through the window as the train pulled out of the station.

The foursome sat down and started catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Around lunch time the old witch came by with the treat trolley. Getting a few treats the friends went back to talking. About an hour later the door to the compartment opened and standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy. However as opposed to previous year he was alone.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Granger"

"Malfoy, did you want something?"

"Just confirming a rumour going through the train."

"And what is that?"

"That you still are having nothing to do with the other Weasley."

"Well you have seen for yourself. Now unless you have anything else to say, please leave."

Draco nodded and left without another word. Harry and Neville shared a confused look before Neville shrugged and pulled out a pack of cards, "Exploding Snap anyone?"

The rest of the train ride was spent playing games and talking. As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station they gathered up their stuff and headed out to the carriages. They met up with Luna and the five of them got a carriage together to ride up to the castle. On the ride Harry watched out the window as the castle approached. He sighed and realized that it felt like he was coming home. He was enjoying living with Remus and Sirius but the old castle just was comfortable, despite Harry not having most of his memories of his time spent there.

As they arrived at the castle they got out and into the Entrance Hall. They hurried into the Great Hall and sat down at their respective tables. Looking around Harry felt that everything was just right. Hermione noticed that Harry had gone quiet and leaned over to give him a nudge.

"Earth to Harry, you seem to be far away."

Harry looked at her, "I was just thinking how nice it is to be back here."

Hermione nodded, just then the doors to the Great Hall opened again and Professor McGonagall lead in the new first year students. Then they brought in the Sorting Hat and the stool. After setting the Hat on the stool a rip near the brim opened and the Hat sang its usual song about the qualities for each House.

After the song they started with the sorting. Slowly the line of first years dwindled down until only a couple were left. Finally the last first year was sorted, but the Sorting wasn't done yet. After the last first year sat down Professor McGonagall called out one more name, "Potter, Harry"

Silence fell on the entire Hall as Harry stared at McGonagall. Everyone else turned to stare at him. Professor Dumbledore started to say something but stopped and looked like he didn't know what was going on. Professor McGonagall looked at her scroll as if checking to make sure that it still said Harry's name, then motioned Harry to come up to the front of the hall.

Harry slowly stood up and walked up to the front. Minerva motioned to the stool so Harry went and sat on the stool and put the Hat on his head.

As the head slid on he heard the voice that he heard the first time he had sat on the stool 3 years ago, "Back again? That is surprising, you are not the same person I sorted, you are different. You seem to have lost your memories as well. My my you have been a busy boy the last few years. I am assuming that the memory loss is the reason you are back under my brim."

"I would guess so, I am not sure what is going on myself."

"Well let me take a look and see if you still belong where I put you last time. Hmmmm, well now, that is definitely a first. Still have a good amount of power, and a thirst to prove yourself. However now with a clean slate you would do even better than before in Slytherin, what say you Harry?"

Harry thought about it and simply replied, "Whatever you decide is good enough for me."

The Hat paused, seemingly taken aback by this answer, then after gathering its wits yelled out to the Hall, "Slytherin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They are the reason for me to continue. The more that I get the more motivated I will be to get the next chapter out.**

The Great Hall stopped. It was as if no one was breathing. The student body was already quiet waiting to find out what was going to happen with Harry being re-sorted, and now that the results had been given they just didn't know how to react. The staff was likewise at a loss.

Harry took the Sorting Hat off his head and looked to Professor McGonagall and she motioned to his tie that had changed colours from the red and gold of Gryffindor to the green and silver of Slytherin. He got off the stool and went at sat at the Slytherin table slightly apart from everyone else. Once he was sat down the hall exploded with whispered and not so quiet conversations. Ron Weasley could be heard across the hall saying how he knew that Harry didn't belong in the house of the brave anymore. Most of the students wondered what had happened to have caused the now 4th year student to be re-sorted into a new house.

Professor Dumbledore now stood and motioned for everyone to be quiet, "Yes that was quite exciting. Now before you tuck into our delicious feast there are a few start of term notices. First of all I would like to inform our new students, and remind our older students, that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. At the end of last term we found ourselves needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Over the summer I have managed to convince former Auror Alastor Moody to come and teach you for the first term. He shall arrive here tomorrow. One last item for me to impart to you, this year a historic event will be taking place here at Hogwarts. The Tri-Wizard tournament will be taking place once again. At the end of October the representatives from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be arriving. Due to the dangerous nature of the tournament only students that are of age will be allowed to submit their names for consideration to our impartial judge." There were some moans and a couple yells of "Not fair" throughout the hall.

"Yes, yes, I understand that it does exclude the majority of the student body. Due to this it has been decided by the Departments of International Cooperation and Magical Sports and Games have come up with a few events for students that are not able to compete in the tournament. Now before you start nodding off it is time to feed your bellies before we start to feed your brains tomorrow."

With that he waved his hands and the tables were covered with dishes upon dishes of delicious foods. The noise level rose as the students and staff alike tucked in to the delicious meal. Most of the conversation revolved around the sorting. Harry kept to himself and ate his meal in silence. He could feel a lot of eyes watching him bur refused to acknowledge them. Just as the main meal was finishing up and the desserts were starting to appear Harry sensed someone approach him and sit down across the table. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini and a rather pretty fifth year girl who had a gold badge with a P on it. Harry swallowed his mouthful and looked questioningly at the two students.

"We are here to officially welcome you to Slytherin house." The young woman said, "My name is Marguerida Zabini. These are rather unusual circumstances and seeing as up until now you have been a Gryffindor there is going to be an adjustment period for you."

Harry nodded, "That is understandable. I know that my previous house and Slytherin are not on very good terms. However seeing as I am now a part of Slytherin house I am loyal to Slytherin house."

Marguerida smiled, "I had hoped you would say that. When we are done here follow me and I will show you to the Slytherin dorms, however the other prefects and I have decided that until we are 100% sure of your allegiance you will not have the password. Blaise here has been assigned to be your liaison, as it were, to help you get in and out of the common room."

Harry frowned, "What do I have to do to prove that I am trustworthy enough? And how long is this going to take?"

Blaise now spoke up. "As long as you don't do anything to cause us to lose any points and follow the rules of the house it shall not take long. The prefects just don't want you trying to undermine us in achieving the House Cup. You are part of the snake pit now and we want to make sure that you understand that now."

Harry sighed, "Fine. What are the house rules?"

Marguerida shook her head, "Not here. After the feast in the common room."

"Alright then, later."

With their message delivered the sisters went back to the spots further along the table, leaving Harry on his own again. He thought over what had been told and felt that it was unfair but understood that the snakes wanted to protect themselves from a potential lion in snakes clothing.

As the feast wound down Professor Dumbledore stood up and led the whole school in the school song then dismissed everyone to their common rooms. Harry followed Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeons. They stopped at a blank wall, Blaise whispered the password and it opened to reveal the common room. It was a nicely decorated room done in antiqued silver and emerald green. It was gloomy compared to the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fire built up but it didn't do much to remove the gloom. Other than the gloom and the colour scheme there wasn't much difference though. Blaise pointed out which hallway led to the boy's dorm and the girl's dorms. Then a 7th year prefect gathered all the first years and Harry and explained the rules of the house.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I want to clear something up right off the bat. We have heard the stories that people say about Slytherins being bad. They are not true. People often mistake ambition for selfishness and a penchant for darkness. We are not a dark house. We stick together and stand up for one another. Do not get caught breaking the rules, if possible set someone else, not of our house, up to take the blame. If you are caught deny, deny, deny. Take any opportunity to forward yourself and the house without making a spectacle of yourself. It takes subtlety to be a true snake and we hope that all of you will do us proud. If you bring shame on us while you are here then you will find your school years tough and lonely."

Harry took all this in and realized that he felt comfortable in a place that looked after their own. He didn't remember his time in Gryffindor but from what he saw of how he and Hermione were treated he felt better here. Before he knew it he was following the other 4th year boys up the their dorm. As they entered their room Draco turned to Harry and looked him up and down.

"I don't know why or how you got to be here but let's get one thing straight. I know that you lost your memories at the end of last year, so I know that you don't remember our history. I am willing to put it behind us and start a fresh if you are willing."

Harry seemed a little surprised that the blonde boy knew of his 'problem'. There had been rumors that something was wrong with him at the end of the year but nothing had been proven. Harry nodded and held out his hand, "My name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

Draco took his hand and shook it, "Draco Malfoy"

The two boys then went and got ready for bed, classes started the next day.


End file.
